A Demon Will Weep
by giddyariel
Summary: What happens after the events of 3.09? What happened to our "Brave Bartender?" Pairing: Klamlle


_[Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of what could happen from my mind. All characters belong to The CW, Julie Plec etc._

 _A/N: I am not sure how long this story idea will go, but I have quite a few ideas of what I think should happen. Please enjoy the first part, and leave a comment if you like it so far.]_

 **Chapter One**

 **The Awakening**

Klaus had been beside himself, unable to focus his thoughts and letting the anger flow through him. When he had woken beside Cami, his only thought was to have her with him and to pull her in for another kiss. Instead, he had awoken to his fingers feeling oddly sticky as he looked down his face went from happiness to horror as he saw Cami's lifeless body laying beside him. He tilted her head towards him, his eyes filling with tears as he tried to process what had happened.

As Klaus pulled her body close to him, he felt his heart wrenching inside. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen, she had to be alive. He cupped her cheek in his hand "Oh my god.. No... no... NOO!"

Across the street there was the loud sound of Hope's cries, having been awoken by the screams. Hayley left her bed with Jackson and got up, wrapping her arms around her little one and staring out the window, wondering what fresh hell could have rained upon the Mikaelson's, but knowing in this moment that her other family needed her she stayed put.

There was crashing as Elijah came into the room, his eyes still full of tears, only to freeze at the look on Klaus' face and his face contorting at the smell of the now stale blood that lay on her, the sheets, and over Klaus. "Niklaus... what has happened?"

Klaus lay her carefully on the bed but than vamp sped over to the dresser, breaking a piece off and throwing it letting out a yell before turning back to his brother, his face full of rage. "These attacks need to be answered." He pointed at Cami, unable to look at her anymore. "Our retribution must be swift and it must be brutal."

Elijah held out his hand, trying to calm him down. "I know that this is hard, Klaus, we all cared for her..."

"Yes, we all cared for her. After all, she was my final hope for my humanity wasn't she?" Klaus turned, gesturing towards her. "Her and Hope, the last two good and pure things in my life, that was the gist of it wasn't it?"

Elijah tried to keep his composure, wanting to reach out and pull his brother into an embrace, but knowing that that was the last thing that he would accept. "There is goodness in you, Niklaus. We have all seen that. Do not take back all of that, all that Camille wanted for you, in this moment of rash pain."

"So I am to do nothing? Just allow her to be unavenged and left lying here like some sort of slaughtered animal?" He moved toward the balcony, as though to somehow follow the intruders to where ever they had gone.

Elijah moved quickly, standing in front of him and grasping his shoulder. "This pain, brother. This heartache, while terrible, is exactly what you need. It is a reminder that it is ok to love, it is ok to want something more than revenge, or power. That is all that Camille wanted for you."

Klaus reached up and grasped Elijah's shoulder as well, his eyes dark. "What good is love, if it is so easily torn from you? Mark my words, Elijah. Whoever did this will pay." He turned and looked at Cami, lifeless and looking sickeningly peaceful laying in the bed. "Do something with the body and burn the sheets. I do not want to see either at the moment."

Before Elijah could utter a word, Klaus disappeared and Elijah moved to the bed, kneeling down and looking at the beautiful young girl, whom he had rather grown fond of in the time that he had gotten to know her. "Oh sweet Camille, all you wanted was to see the good in our damned family. Now we have become your undoing." He placed his hand on the top of her head and sighed. He knew that there was nothing to be done for the moment. They always had a spare coffin and for the moment, he would have to lay her in it while he tried to figure out how best to handle the situation.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen for a moment, unsure at first who to call. In moments like this these days his first instinct had always been to call Camille, she had always known the best way to calm him. Of course now, however, that was no longer an option. He scrolled down his list of contacts and pressed the button, waiting impatiently for the answer to come on the other line.

With his blood stained shirt, any person would have found the sight of Klaus walking down the street horrifying. However, it appeared that most of the world was nestled in their beds, or still celebrating the holidays with their loved ones. He made his way to Rousseau's dimly lit with twinkling lights in the window to show a bit of festivity. Trying the door, he felt it move easily underneath his touch and he made his way to the bar, the bartender not familiar to him and looking up her face contorted into shock.

"Don't be alarmed." Klaus murmured, looking into her eyes, his voice dripping with a slight annoyance as his eyes clapped onto hers, her pupils dilating slightly as she started to fall under his compulsion. "It's just a bit of paint. You will get me a bourbon on the rocks, and then you will go into the back and forget that you ever saw me. Leave the bottle."

The young woman nodded, moving swiftly to fulfill his order. As she placed his glass down, he slid the money across the bar, lifting the glass to her. It had not been so long ago that he had sat in this same bar and Cami had caught his eye, with her quips and her kind eyes, always wanting to see the good in people while battling her own demons.

The door opened, and Marcel walked in. Klaus didn't turn to look at him, just stared straight ahead, his eyes unseeing. "The last person in the world that I expected to hear from tonight gave me a call." Marcel smiled wryly, reaching over the bar to grab a glass and pouring himself a glass from the bottle of bourbon sitting beside Klaus.

"And why, pray tell, would my brother turn to you?" Klaus asked wryly, lifting his own glass to his lips. "As you aren't really his favorite person in the world right now."

"He knows an ally when he has one, even if it is on uneven grounds. I have to admit, I was a little hurt not to be invited to the Christmas party. I heard Rebekah was there."

"I will be sure to send you a fruit basket to make up for it. Don't bother looking for her, she has already run off yet again, far away from here and hopefully will be able to fool our enemies." Klaus waved his hand out in front of him as though shooing her off. "Why are you really here, Marcel?"

Marcel leaned forward, taking the drink from his oldest friend and pulling it away. "Elijah figured that if anyone could understand what you are going through at the moment, I would be the person to do it. After all, I was probably the one closest to Cami aside from yourself."

"Ah, yes, you had your little summer tryst with her before she left you high and dry." Klaus couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he mocked the man, enjoying the look of pain that flashed across his face momentarily. It felt good to be able to inflict it on someone else, if only for a moment.

"To get even more entangled with your family, which as you obviously can tell ended in her death." Klaus jumped up and grabbed Marcel by his throat, pushing him against the wall while Marcel allowed himself to go limp, not wanting to fight his sire's anger. "Go ahead, take it out on me. This is what you need. instead of attacking your siblings or putting the Quarter in danger, take all that pain out on me if that is what you need to do, that won't change the fact that she Is gone."

"I was protecting her! She was supposed to be safe as long as I was with her!" Klaus' voice raised, his eyes welling up for a moment as he applied pressure against Marcel who just stared him down. Klaus released him and turned to the wall, punching it and the wood splintered easily around his fist.

"Feel any better?" Marcel asked, placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder, and leading him to one of the tables. "I know that this is a difficult situation, but there are a lot of decisions that need to be made in regards to this. Her funeral is one of them."

Klaus paused and looked up at him, his eyes cold but questioning. "Surely her parents would want to take care of all that?"

Marcel shook his head, leaning an arm against the cool wood and looking out over the street that was tinged in pink as the sun began to rise. Christmas morning was upon them. "She had a falling out with her folks when they refused to show up for her brother's funeral. I think she called them when Father Kieran died, but as they didn't show up for that funeral either I don't expect that that conversation went over to well either."

Klaus nodded slightly. "That doesn't surprise me, I know all about disappointing parents." He couldn't help but smile a little as he leaned his chin against his hands. "How strange... I am used to just putting a dagger in someone and throwing them in a coffin to tote around. To have to bury her..." He shook his head and seemed as though he couldn't quite find the words. "Do we even have another priest in this town?"

"There is a bit of an underground church that sees people just outside of town in one of the barns about 20 miles north of the city, Cami had told me about it. She was one of the leaders of the Human Faction, if you do remember. Although I am sure that we will somehow get blamed for this."

Klaus closed his eyes and let this sink in for a moment. Cami was gone. He would have to make the arrangements of getting her body disposed of. That one light of happiness outside of his own daughter, the woman he had started to allow himself to imagine a different beginning with... She was now gone. There was a million things he could have done probably, but at the moment there was nothing left for him to be able to do. And that was what bothered him the most.

"What say you and I find you some clean clothes? I am sure that the planning can wait for a short while so that we can get the blood off of you." Marcel gestured towards him, trying to make light of the situation, but knowing the sooner Klaus was to changing, the more compliant he might be for what they needed to do.

"I suppose you're right." Klaus muttered, getting up and looking out the door. "After all, wouldn't want to startle anyone."

The cloth was cool and silky beneath her. Every noise from the houses and the streets was permeating through whatever was muffling the noise and she pressed her hand to her forehead, feeling an odd ache as though she were coming down with a migraine. Her fingers found her throat, smooth as stone and a panic ran through her as she saw nothing but darkness surrounding her. Claustrophobia hit, as her hands slammed against the wood above her.

A redhead with a dark smile flashed into her mind, looking down at her with cold and unforgiving eyes.

 _"You will become something that you never wanted to be, and he will hate you for it." Aurora hadn't been able to keep herself from giggling, having drugged Klaus to stay asleep so that he wouldn't wake as she did her deed. She raised his arm and cut it, pressing it to Cami's lips as she let out a scream._

 _"You should be thanking me, dear. Now we can see if he truly loves who the real you is, or if he just thought you were a fun little human plaything. Pretty to look at, but easily disposable and quickly replaced." The warm blood slid down Cami's throat as panic lit in her eyes and she realized what was going to happen to her. She didn't want this, she had to get away, but she knew from the crowbar incident that while she wasn't completely defenseless, she wouldn't be able to take down the mad woman._

 _"Go to sleep, precious Camille. When you awake you will be your own worst nightmare." The last thought that had gone through her mind was the excruciating pain of the blade finding her artery and sliding across her neck._

The coffin finally popped open, having not been properly latched. Cami gasped for air and looked up, her throat having a slight burn in the back of it. She squinted as the sunlight made it's way into the room, the pain of it bothering her more than it should have. Sitting up, her eyes went wide as realization hit her... It couldn't be, but there was no other explanation. She was a vampire.


End file.
